Jake Sully
Jake Sully, (born August 24, 2126) http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 2, is a renegade Marine infantryman who defects to the Na'vi race. He is also one of the 20 known avatars and the sixth Toruk Makto. Jake was part of the Avatar Program, in which humans remotely control Human/Na'vi hybrids to safely navigate the planet. He was originally assigned to gather intel that would help Colonel Quaritch discover a way to force the Na'vi to leave Hometree, or destroy it if necessary. The Na'vi occupation of Hometree was blocking the RDA's access to the very large deposit of Unobtanium, the entire reason for RDA's interest in Pandora, underneath the tree. After spending time with the Na'vi, Jake abandons his original mission and stops reporting to Quaritch. Jake learns the ways of the Na'vi hunters from Neytiri, and is eventually accepted into the Omaticaya clan. Soon after, he and Neytiri fall in love and mate before Eywa at the tree of voices. Seeing that the Na'vi will not leave, the RDA stages its attack on Hometree, for which Jake seeks revenge. When everything seems lost to the Na'vi, Jake is able to attain Tsahaylu with a Great Leonopteryx, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. He plays a key role in the final battle, leading the Na'vi against the RDA offensive. The Na'vi then perform a ceremony in which they ask Eywa to place Jake's mind into his Avatar body permanently. Biography On Earth Jake Sully was born and raised on Earth, and grew up hearing about Pandora, a small moon orbiting the gas giant Polyphemus. Though nothing is known of his childhood, he joined the Marines as an adult and suffered an injury in an unspecified war while fighting in Venezuela. This left him paralyzed from the waist down. Since his veterans benefits are not enough to pay for the surgery to repair his legs, he has no choice but to live out his life in a wheelchair. After a night of drinking, Jake starts a bar fight with a man who strikes a woman. After breaking up the fight, the bouncers throw him out into the street where he is approached by two RDA agents. After confirming his identity, the agents inform him that his identical twin brother, Tom, had been killed in a mugging. http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 2 to 4 His brother was one of the selected few scientists chosen to participate in the Avatar Program, and one of even fewer Avatar drivers. Tom trained on Earth for three years in preparation for a tour on Pandora. He represented a significant investment on the part of the Resources Development Administration due to the inherent link between the pilot and the Avatar he controls, as well as the enormous cost of creating an Avatar. Since Jake is genetically identical to his brother, he can link with the Avatar, saving the company the cost of creating a new one. After being offered significant compensation, he apprehensively takes over his brother's contract and is put in stasis for the trip to Pandora. Arrival on Pandora .]]After 5 years, 9 months and 22 days of travel, Jake awakens from cryo state aboard the ISV Venture Star as it orbits above Pandora. Jake, along with the other new arrivals, disembarks from a Valkyrie shuttle at Hell's Gate, where he has his first contact with Pandora's hostile climate. Upon landing, Jake and the other passengers are briefed on the use of an Exopack, a rebreather that filters naturally ocurring toxic chemicals, which is necessary for survival outside of internally pressurized RDA facilities. When he enters the RDA facility, Jake meets Colonel Miles Quaritch, a seasoned ex-military officer who is in charge of Pandora's entire paramilitary defense force. In a security briefing for the new comers, he explains to them all the dangers of Pandora, stressing that the biggest threat is an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. He makes it clear that he is not willing to tolerate any resistance from the Na'vi and has very little patience for the scientists working on the avatar project. The Avatar Program Jake is introduced to Norm Spellman, a biologist who arrived on the same rotation as he did, and Dr. Grace Augustine, a botanist as well as the leader of the Avatar Program. The Avatars are genetically engineered Human-Na’vi hybrids which are controlled remotely by Avatar "pilots". Using the Avatars, Grace and her team have made some considerable progress teaching some Na'vi the English language as well as learning the Na'vi language and culture. However, Grace is not pleased with RDA administrator Parker Selfridge’s decision to use Jake to replace his brother’s Avatar position, as she will have to spend time training him in Na’vi culture as well as teaching him how to control his avatar. When Jake first enters into his Avatar he begins trying to walk immediately, to the dismay of the lab team. He manages to avoid sedation and runs from the lab, enjoying his first chance to do so since being paralyzed. He ends up at the Avatar Compound, where he meets Dr. Grace Augustine's Avatar. Grace is impressed by his motor reflexes, which were far above the standards expected of a first time Avatar pilot. First Contact With Pandora Grace brings Norm and Jake (as security) on an expedition to retrieve samples of Pandoran flora. Trudy Chacon is their assigned pilot for the expedition. While Grace and Norm study the wildlife, Jake wanders away and, while playing around with the nearby flora, stumbles across a group of Hammerhead Titanotheres, a rhinoceros-like animal species. However, the Titanotheres flees from a Thanator, a terrifying land predator. Jake runs for his life from the Thanator, losing his equipment and weapon in the process. He narrowly escapes death from the predator by leaping from the top of a cliff into a river below. approach Jake.]]As Jake travels through the forest of Pandora alone, Neytiri, the princess of the Omaticaya Clan, tracks him and prepares to kill him with her bow. However, just before she releases her arrow, a Woodsprite, a pure spirit from the Tree of Souls, lands on the tip of her arrow. Taking this as a sign from Eywa, she eases her bow back and lets Jake live. She continues to follow him until darkness falls. Jake creates a torch using a make-shift spear, his coat, and sap from the trees. When he lights his torch, he discovers he is surrounded by a pack of Viperwolves. Jake fights until he is pinned by a Viperwolf, at which point Neytiri saves him, having to kill several Viperwolves in Jake's defense. Jake tries to communicate with Neytiri as she speaks over the dead Viperwolf, but she seems to ignore him and walks away. Jake pursues Neytiri and tries to thank her for killing the Viperwolves, which angers Neytiri. When Jake questions her as to why she is angry, she explains that the unnecessary killing of the creatures is not something to be grateful for. Jake then asks Neytiri why she saved him. Her response is that Jake has a strong heart and no fear. Jake follows Neytiri, but she rejects him, as he is one of the Sky People (the Na'vi term for humans) and cannot go with her. Suddenly, dozens of Woodsprites appear and land on Jake's body. Neytiri, amazed, recognizes the Woodsprites's actions as a sign and decides to take Jake to her village to allow the Tsahik, Mo'at (the queen and spiritual leader of the Omaticaya), to interpret the will of Eywa and decide what will be done with Jake. Becoming one of "The Na'vi" .]]Jake and Neytiri arrive at Hometree, the massive tree the Omaticaya Clan lives in. Jake meets with Eytukan and Mo'at, the leaders of the clan and parents of Neytiri. Jake also meets with the strongest warrior and future leader of the Omaticaya clan, Tsu'Tey, who is supposed to become Neytiri's mate. Jake presents himself as a warrior with the intention to learn from them. Tsu'Tey wants to kill Jake for being a "demon in a false body." Eytukan wishes to find out more about the warriors of the sky people, so Mo'at, as the spiritual leader, orders Neytiri to teach Jake how to be one of The People. Reluctantly, Neytiri submits to her mother's command and teaches Jake about the Na'vi culture and language. Back at Hell's Gate, Jake reports to Selfridge and Quaritch on information about the natives. Grace Augustine becomes aware of their interest in Jake's information and arranges for the Avatar team to be transferred to a remote camp in the floating Hallelujah Mountains, in order to continue their program without interference. Jake knows that Grace disapproves of Quaritch and Selfridge's interference and that is why she moved the team. Jake continues to check in remotely with Quaritch over the next three months. .]]After a succesful hunt, Neytiri tells Jake he is ready to pick his own banshee (Ikran). They climb the Iknimaya to the Banshee's nest, where Jake learns how to bond with and control his Banshee, proving himself as a hunter and warrior of the Na'vi people, much to the annoyance of Tsu'Tey. Once Jake masters his banshee he and Neytiri fly together and on a hunt are attacked by a Great Leonopteryx, known to the Na'vi as Toruk (Last Shadow), and narrowly escape. That evening, Neytiri explains the significance of the Toruk and tells him of her great-great-grandfather, the mighty Toruk Makto (Rider of Last Shadow). She talks about how he was the last of only five Toruk Makto in the history of their tribe, how he delivered The People from the time of Great Sorrow, and how much she admired him. At the end of three months Jake reports back to Quaritch as ordered. The Colonel informs Jake that his assignment is over and he is to be transferred immediately back to earth to receive his promised surgery to restore use of his legs. Jake, now more concerned with the welfare of the Omaticaya than his desire to walk again, is now reluctant and wary of his fellow humans trying to exploit the moon’s resources. He convinces Quaritch to give him one more night in order to convince the tribe to relocate peacefully. He tells the Colonel that once he completes that night's ceremony he will be made part of the People--an honor never granted to an avatar before-and that they will trust him. That night, Jake undergoes the ceremony where Eytukan makes him one of their own and forever a part of the People, with Grace and Neytiri looking on. Neytiri takes Jake to the Tree of Voices, a holy place where he can connect to the trees and hear the voices of all the spirits of the dead Na'vi. Neytiri tells Jake that now he is one of the Na'vi he can make his bow from the wood of Hometree and he can choose a mate, and suggests a few different Na'vi women. Jake tells her that he has chosen her but Neytiri must also choose him. She informs him that she already has, and becomes his mate. Once they are mated to each other they are mated for life. After Jake returns to his human body, he realizes the predicament he put himself in. The Destruction of The Hometree .]]After spending the night together, Neytiri is awakened by a hell truck, a huge bulldozer. She watches it destroy the Tree of Voices- one of the clan's most sacred places. Neytiri tries to wake Jake up, but he is in his human body preparing to enter his Avatar body. Neytiri drags Jake's Avatar body slowly while pleading with him to wake up. When Jake finally wakes, he tries to stop the bulldozer by standing in front of it. It stops momentarily but starts up again when Parker Selfridge orders the driver to keep going. When it starts again Jake grabs a rock, climbs to the top and smashes the array of cameras, disabling the vehicle.They return to Hometree with Neytiri distraught over the loss of the Tree of Voices, and Jake asks the Omaticaya to leave because the Sky People are coming to destroy the Hometree. He attempts to explain to the tribe that they need to leave, but before he can, Jake and Grace's Avatars collapse when they are suddenly sent back to their human bodies by Quaritch, who learned from the Hell Truck's video log that it was Jake who destroyed the cameras. Tsu'tey sees this as proof that he and Grace are traitors, but Neytiri stops him from killing Jake's Avatar. When they are brought back to Hell's Gate, Grace tells an unbelieving Parker that the trees and plant life make up a huge network like the synapses of a human brain, and that the Na'vi can access all the information within this network, and so the trees must not be destroyed. Jake and Grace are allowed by Parker to return to their Avatars for one hour to try and get the Na'vi to evacuate. Jake and Grace beg the Na'vi to leave, but when Jake reveals how he knew the RDA would attack the Na'vi are outraged and the Avatars nearly get executed. Eytukan orders them to be bound and prepares the Omaticaya clan for the defense of Hometree. A large strike force led by Quaritch drives the Na'vi from their home with gas and incendiary rocket fire. A devastated Mo'at releases Jake and Grace from their bonds and pleads for them to save her tribe. As the Na'vi begin to flee Quartich orders his strike team to fire on the roots of Hometree, causing it to collapse onto the fleeing Na'vi. Eytukan, who was evacuating the Na'vi still inside, is impaled on a piece of wood sent flying by the rocket explosions. Neytiri finds him, and Eytukan gives her his bow, telling her to defend the Na'vi. Jake finds them and tries to comfort her, but Neytiri rejects him again and leaves with the rest of the Na'vi. While leaving the ruins of Hometree, Jake and Grace are forcefully returned to their bodies and placed under arrest for treason along with Norm Spellman, who attacked the marines trying to disable the link chambers. Trudy Chacon and Dr. Max Patel rescue the Avatar team from prison. Before they get outside, Jake asks Dr. Patel to stay behind and be his man on the inside. Trudy hijacks her Samson and flies them to safety, but not before being fired upon by Quaritch. He fails in stopping the Avatar team from escaping, but shoots Grace in the stomach. The team flies the camp container holding the Avatar link pods from Site 26 into hiding near the Tree of Souls, where the remaining Omaticaya have fled to safety. Jake returns to his Avatar form, which had been abandoned by the Omaticaya at the ruins of Hometree. His banshee finds him amidst the ashes and Jake decides that the only way to regain the trust of the Na'vi and save Grace is to "Take things to a whole new level". They fly until they find the Great Leonopteryx, at which point Jake leaps from his Ikran onto the back of the Leonopteryx and bonds with it, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. To the initial panic and astonishment of the Na'vi, he lands at the Tree of Souls, where the panicked Omaticaya people begin calling him Toruk Makto. When Neytiri sees him she knows who Jake has sided with, and is grateful to see him return. Jake reaffirms his love to her and says "I See you". Jake then makes a plea to Mo’at to save Grace from dying. The Na'vi attempt to place Grace's spirit within her Avatar body permanently, but her wounds are too great and she passes on. Before she passes, she tells Jake that she can see Eywa and that she is with her now. The Final Battle Jake asks Tsu'Tey, the new clan leader, to help him stop the Sky People. Having earned back the tribe's trust, Jake asks for Tsu'Tey's permission to speak and that it would honor him if he could translate it to the Na'vi. He rallies the Omaticaya clan, and they ride with him as he flies out to gather all the tribes for a final attack as the previous Toruk Makto did. Jake also makes tsahaylu with the tree of souls and asks Eywa to look into Graces' memories and see how humans destroyed Earth, and to intervene to keep them from destroying Pandora as well. Neytiri overhears him and tells him that Eywa does not take sides, she only maintains the balance of life on Pandora. .]]Surveying the Na'vi with satellites, Quaritch learns that other clans have converged with the Omaticaya at the Tree of Souls and decides to destroy them and their holy ground to put an end to their defiance once and for all. A huge military fleet commandeered by Quaritch approach the Tree of Souls, with the intention to destroy the tree of souls, using mining explosives and a Valkyrie shuttle as a make shift bomber. Thousands of Na'vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu'Tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, while Norm Spellman rides with the cavalry on the ground. Neytiri is knocked off her Banshee and flees the military ground forces, while Norm's avatar is shot and presumed killed, forcing him to jump back to his original body. Tsu'Tey makes a valiant attempt to storm the bay of the Valkyrie, but is killed in the process by the last surviving human in the bay at the time. Trudy sides with the Na'vi and attacks Quaritch's Dragon Gunship which was attempting to kill Jake and his Toruk, but ends up having her own craft destroyed, killing her in the explosion. Jake calls Tsu'Tey, Trudy and Norm, but no one answers, and he assumes they are dead. He makes contact with Neytiri, who is getting ready to attack the RDA ground forces single-handedly. Jake pleads with her over the communication collar not to, and before she can a stampede of Hammerhead Titanotheres attacks the RDA ground forces trampling infantry and smashing AMP suits, followed by Viperwolves which attack the infantry more accurately. In the skies, swarms of wild Ikran descend on the RDA gunships pulling the craft off ballance and ripping door gunners out of their stations. In the ensuing confusion, Jake leaps onto the Valkyrie, throwing grenades into the engines to destroy it before it can reach the Tree of Souls. With all RDA ships, except Quaritch's, destroyed or in retreat Jake attempts to destroy the Dragon Gunship the same way he destroyed the Valkyrie. Quaritch throws the ship to starboard, nearly knocking Jake off. He manages to grab onto the missile racks, from which he pulls a missile and throws into the rotor blades of the Dragon. In a possibly deleted scene, as evidenced by this photo and the script, Jake finds a dying Tsu'Tey with Mo'at. Lyle Wainfleet cut his queue, he gives Jake the leadership of the clan, and has a final request for Jake, to let Toruk Makto be his last shadow, Jake unwillingly agrees, and ends Tsu'Tey's suffering.http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 149 This is still unconfirmed to be a deleted scene and until it is should be considered cannon. Neytiri, back on land, is surprised when one of Pandora's deadliest creatures, the Thanator, invites her to make tsahaylu with it and ride it. Quaritch manages to escape from his ship in an AMP Suit and begins a one man march on the Tree of Souls. Finding the camp containing the Avatar link chambers by chance, Quaritch attempts to destroy Jake's body but Neytiri and her Thanator attack him and destroy the AMP suits rifle. However, Quaritch kills the Thanator with his knife and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives to challenge him. After a battle between Jake and Quaritch, Jake destroys his glass canopy, but Quaritch puts on an Exopack. After asking Jake what it's like to betray his own race, Quaritch tells him that "It's time to wake up!" and attacks the camp. Jake manages to fend off Quaritch before he can fully break open the camp, but a window is broken, which allows toxic air into the link chambers. His human body struggling, Jake is easy prey for Quaritch, who is preparing to slit Jake's throat with his own knife when Neytiri kills Quaritch with her bow. She then rushes into the camp and places an Exo-pack on Jake's human body, saving him again. Neytiri says "I See you", the traditional Na'vi greeting meaning "I see who you truly are". This takes on new meaning, as she is talking to Jake in his human body. This reaffirms Jake and Neytiri's love for each other. New Life As A Na'vi Having put an end to the RDA's occupation of Pandora, Jake makes his last log entry on August 24, 2154, explaining that the humans were sent back to Earth by the Na'vi, except for a few, and that he decided to stay in his Avatar form permanently. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his Avatar body, and awakens to a new life as a Na'vi, marking August 24th as his "birthday", the day where he truly becomes a Na'vi, a part of The People. At this point, the movie ends with Jake's Avatar opening its eyes after the transfer, showing that the transfer was successful. Personality and Traits Jake Sully is strong willed and has a good heart, but his Marine attitude sometimes gets in the way of that. At first he may seem callous and sarcastically indifferent, but as he becomes familiar with someone he begins to trust and respect them. He is courageous, determined, and passionate. In his own words, "I can pass any test a man can pass". He later also proves that he can pass any test a Na'vi can pass. Relationships Neytiri Neytiri is the Na'vi princess that Jake falls in love with on the planet Pandora. Jake first met Neytiri when she saved him from a pack of Viperwolves. At the time she was mad at him, since the Viperwolves would not have had to die if Jake had been more careful and quiet. When Jake asks why she saved him, she says it is because he has a strong heart, no fear. Initially demanding he leave, she decides to take him to the home tree after dozens of seeds from the sacred tree land on Jake signifying that Eywa has a purpose for him. Eytukan and Mo'at, the leaders of the clan and parents of Neytiri, decided to teach Jake their ways, choosing Neytiri as his tutor. As Neytiri taught him the Na'vi culture and language, their relationship grew. Their romantic relationship began to emerge after Jake is able to tame his own Ikran. That night, with Grace and Neytiri looking on, Jake undergoes the ceremony in which Eytukan declares him as one of their own, one of the People. Later, Neytiri tells Jake that he can choose his mate, and he chooses her. She in turn chooses him and they spend the night mating and are mated to one another for life. When they return to the clan, Jake confesses to being ordered to spy on the Na'vi, and Neytiri is distraught. When the Hometree is destroyed, Neytiri is devastated, as her father, Eytukan, was killed in the battle. When Jake tries to comfort her she tells him to leave and never come back. But when Jake is able to tame a Great Leonopteryx, making him the sixth Toruk Makto, Neytiri is convinced of his loyalties and they fight together against the RDA forces. Neytiri saves Jake's life twice in the final fight with RDA forces. The first time she saves Jake's Avatar from Quaritch's AMP suit, and the second time she places an Exopack on his human body, after the module he was in was breached by Quaritch. After Jake regains consciousness, he says to Neytiri, "I see you", the traditional Na'vi greeting meaning "I see who you truly are". Neytiri then says it back to him. These words mark the true depth of their relationship with a new meaning due to Jake being in human form. Neytiri watches over Jake's bodies as he goes through the conscious transfer up until the point where he wakes up as a Na'vi. Grace Augustine At first Grace takes Jake's role in the Avatar program as an insult, since she needed his brother, "The PhD who trained for this." After arguing with Selfridge, she reluctantly agrees to take him on as a security escort. When Jake is taken in by the Omaticaya clan, she makes sure Jake has the best equipment and support so nothing goes wrong during his time with the Na'vi. She takes Jake, Norm and Trudy to an isolated Avatar uplink site in the Hallelujah Mountains to keep Jake from reporting his findings to Colonel Quaritch. Over time she begins to warm to Jake, even putting him in bed after he falls asleep recording a video log, as Jake got a Hall Pass for her at the Omaticaya. When Jake is finally accepted as one of the People, a true Na'vi, Grace looks on in her Avatar with a mix of pride and jealousy. She is with Jake when he is trying to convince the Omaticaya that they have to leave Hometree or the RDA will kill them. She later escapes imprisonment by the RDA with Jake, but is wounded by Quaritch. When the Na'vi try to transfer her consciousness to her Avatar, she tells Jake that she can see Eywa. However, the transfer is unsuccessful as she succumbs to her wounds and passes on. When she dies, Jake becomes upset and her death inspires the rebellion on the Sky People led by Jake. Jake, while praying, asks Eywa to look into Grace's memories to see how the Sky People treat their planet. Eywa does and reacts by having the wild animals on Pandora join in on the Final Battle. Colonel Quaritch Jake originally sees Quaritch as an ally and is something of a father figure to Jake when he first arrives on Pandora. He is a foil to Dr. Augustine in Jake's relationships. In exchange for the promise of a surgery that would return the use of his legs, Jake agrees to acquire military intelligence for the Colonel in case military action against the Na'vi should ever become necessary. However, as he becomes closer to Neytiri and the Na'vi, he breaks his ties with Quaritch. In the final battle, Quaritch tries to kill Jake, nearly doing so, but Neytiri kills Quaritch instead, saving Jake's life. Norm Spellman Jake first meets up with Norm on Pandora after the meeting with Colonel Quaritch. He tells Jake that he knew Jake's brother and that they will be working together for the next six years. Norm knows a lot of the Na'vi language, which he learned while training for the Avatar Program back on Earth and even has a short conversation with Dr. Grace Augustine in Na'vi. Norm rides with the Na'vi cavalry in the final fight against the RDA. Norm was initially jealous of Jake, as he had trained for 5 years, and yet Jake, with no training, was accepted into the Omaticaya Clan. He comes around when they begin working together, and he even takes it upon himself to go significantly out of his way to help the Avatar team. This is best exemplified when Norm, out of his usual non threatening nature, attacks a Marine who is trying to bring Jake and Grace out of link after the destruction of the Hometree. Norm fights with Jake in the final battle. Norm was one of the few humans who was allowed to remain on Pandora. Tsu'Tey Jake's relashionship with Tsu'Tey was never easy. When they first met, Tsu'Tey wanted to kill Jake for being one of the sky people. Tsu'Tey's hate for Jake grows after he and Neytiri begin to fall for one another, despite the fact that Tsu'Tey and Neytiri were destined to mate and rule the Omaticaya Clan together. When Jake and Neytiri actually mate, Tsu'Tey is enraged and tries to kill Jake. When Jake reveals his mission, Tsu'Tey leads a group of Na'vi to kill Jake. However, when Jake becomes the sixth Toruk Makto, all is forgiven. Tsu'Tey and Jake fight side by side in the final battle up until Tsu'Tey's death. In a deleted scene, it is revealed that Tsu'Tey was proud to fight with Jake and considered him a brother. Parker Selfridge Jake originally sees Parker as a boss whom he can trust. However, as Jake begins to trust Grace Augustine and get closer to the Na'vi, he breaks his ties with Parker, viewing him as a cold and greedy businessman. Parker is amongst the humans whom Jake and the Na'vi exile from Pandora. Trudy Chacon Jake sees Trudy as an ally, another former marine looking for a new lease on life. She is the pilot who brings Jake and the Avatar team to the Hallelujah Mountains to separate themselves from the main RDA facility. She is a pilot at the attack on the Hometree, but refuses to fire and returns to base. With assistance from Max Patel she frees Jake, Norm, and Grace from RDA captivity and helps them relocate the camp in the Hallelujah Mountains to a site near the tree of souls. She flies her Samson roto-craft, adorned with warpaint, in the final battle with the RDA under the callsign Rogue 1. She manages to damage the Dragon Gunship used by Quaritch before being disabled and then killed by Quaritch. Appearances (3 films) *''Avatar'' (First appearance) - Sam Worthington *''Avatar 2'' - Sam Worthington *''Avatar 3'' - Sam Worthington Trivia In a confirmed deleted scene, as evidenced by the above photo and the script, Jake finds a dying Tsu'Tey with Mo'at. Lyle Wainfleet cut his queue, he gives Jake the leadership of the clan, and has a final request for Jake, to let Toruk Makto be his last shadow, Jake unwillingly agrees, and ends Tsu'Tey's suffering.http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 149 General *Jake Sully was originally named "Josh Sully" in Cameron's first concept. *Jake Sully is 22 Earth years old before he sets off for Pandora. *Jake Sully's Avatar body is estimated to be 17 years old. *In the script, Neytiri becomes pregnant with Jake's child, however the idea was scrapped, or filmed but just not in the final cut. Memorable Quotes "It hardly feels like 6 years; more like a fifth of tequila and an ass-kicking." :- Jake on Cryosleep. "Everything is backwards now, like out there is the true world and in here is the dream." :- Jake in a log entry. "I was a warrior who dreamed he could bring peace. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up." :- Jake Sully after the destruction of the Hometree. "Outcast, Betrayer, Alien; I am in the place the eye does not see" :- Jake Sully after being outcast by the Omaticaya. "I See you." :- Jake Sully to Neytiri after taming the Toruk. "They've sent us a message, that they can take whatever they want, and no one can stop them. Well we will send them a message... that this, this is OUR land!" :- Speaking to the Omaticaya regarding the RDA. References de:Jake Sully nl:Jake Sully pl:Jake Sully Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Avatars Category:RDA Category:Na'vi